Veloci-Radish Hunter
225px}} :For a similar plant, see Veloci-Radish Hatchling. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Triassic |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |tribe = Root Animal Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Make a copy of this with Team-Up here. Dino-Roar: This gets +1 . |flavor text = Dedicated pack hunters, one roars a distraction while the other strikes from the side.}} Veloci-Radish Hunter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 1 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a Veloci-Radish Hunter with the Team-Up trait in front of it, while its Dino-Roar ability gives it +1 . Origins It is based on the radish (Raphanus raphanistrum subsp. sativus), an edible root vegetable of the Brassicaceae family that was domesticated in Europe in pre-Roman times; and the Velociraptor, a genus of dromaeosaurid therapod dinosaur that lived approximately 75 to 71 million years ago during later parts of the Cretaceous Period. Its name is a combination of "Veloci-Radish," a portmanteau of "Velociraptor" and "radish," referring to its appearance; and "hunter," referring to the Velociraptor's predatory behavior. Its description and ability allude to the common belief of Velociraptors being pack hunters. Veloci-Radish Packmate, a scrapped card during the development of Triassic Triumph (which had the same stats and Dino-Roar ability as it), is also proof to this. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Root Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When played:' Make a copy of this with Team-Up here. Dino-Roar: This gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description Dedicated pack hunters, one roars a distraction while the other strikes from the side. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Veloci-Radish Hunter may not seem like much for a legendary, but it is essentially a 2 /6 on turn 3 due to its ability, which is fantastic for its cost. Since Veloci-Radish Hunter fights in twos, it functions differently from other Dino-Roar cards that boast huge stats. That means that this has both pros and cons. It is less vulnerable to anything that can destroy it, which is a huge plus. It can also boost Potted Powerhouse twice as much. But if one gets destroyed, the firepower on its lane is also cut by half. Since the Kabloom class has Berry Angry and Cro-Magnolia, you can easily boost both Veloci-Radish Hunters. If you are playing as Captain Combustible or Spudow, you can also give them health boosts. Captain Combustible can also draw lots of cards, which makes the Veloci-Radish Hunters stronger. While you can use Veloci-Radish Hunter as an attacker, you can use it for other purposes. For example, Pineclone can transform both Veloci-Radish Hunters into Pineclones, increasing your total damage output. While Shroom for Two and Pair of Pears can do the same, Veloci-Radish Hunter has more health and/or costs less. It also synergizes well with Molekale as it transforms both dinosaurs to random 4-sun plants. Since Veloci-Radish Hunter makes a plant, it can activate Muscle Sprout and Astro-Shroom's ability, and since the Veloci-Radish Hunter made by the original has Team-Up, it can boost Go-Nuts. However, Veloci-Radish Hunter has a few downsides. First, unlike other Dino-Roar cards who can boost their health (Bananasaurus Rex, Apotatosaurus, Tricarrotops), heal (Aloesaurus), or have a trait that makes it more powerful or annoying (Apotatosaurus, Tricarrotops, Lima-Pleurodon), Veloci-Radish Hunter has nothing going for it in terms of long-term survivability. While it does make a copy of itself in front of it, it is only a temporary solution as Veloci-Radish Hunter never has high health to even begin with, which means its copy can be easily destroyed with anything that does a lot of damage. Once that happens, Veloci-Radish Hunter is all on its own, as its Dino-Roar ability only boosts its strength. While you can boost Veloci-Radish Hunter or protect it when alone, it will already be outclassed by other Dino-Roar cards by then. As of Dino-Roar, it is weak compared to the other Dino-Roar abilities, at least the ones that boost offensive power. While it is viable if you draw many cards due to the strength gain being doubled thanks to Veloci-Radish Hunter's ability, the Kabloom class is infamous for its lack of card draw. This problem persists if you are playing as Spudow or Solar Flare. Veloci-Radish Hunter is especially vulnerable to Extinction Event, Supernova Gargantuar, Strikethrough zombies like Line Dancing Zombie, and mass instant-kills like Weed Spray or Knockout. Veloci-Radish Hunter also struggles against Armored zombies, as each attack will be weakened by said trait. Against Veloci-Radish Hunter, while weak as an individual, can cause trouble due to its ability to make a copy of itself. This means that they will do heavy damage if left alone. Fortunately, while it is hard to wipe both of them at once, destroying at least one cuts the firepower on the lane by half, which is easy as Veloci-Radish Hunter has low health, and cannot boost it on its own. Any zombie with a lot of strength can destroy it, although most of them tend to have low health, and thus will be destroyed. If you want to play Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Knockout, do it before Veloci-Radish Hunter gains too much strength. Although it cannot destroy them at once, The Chickening or Extinction Event are fine choices too. Strikethrough zombies also counter Veloci-Radish Hunter hard, the best example being Line Dancing Zombie, as she can destroy both Veloci-Radish Hunters at once, assuming their health hasn't been boosted. Since her ability lets you move her to any lane, you also do not have to worry if Veloci-Radish Hunter is played on another lane. Gallery VelociRadishHunterStat.jpg|Veloci-Radish Hunter's statistics VelociRadishHunterCard.jpg|Veloci-Radish Hunter's card VelociRadishHunterUnlocked.jpg|Veloci-Radish Hunter unlocked VelociRadishHunterGrayedCard.jpg|Veloci-Radish Hunter's grayed out card Veloci-Radish card face.png|Veloci-Radish Hunter's card image Velociradish.png|HD Veloci-Radish Hunter Veloci-Radish textures.png|Veloci-Radish Hunter's textures (1) Veloci-Radish.png|Veloci-Radish Hunter's textures (2) So rad-ish.png|Veloci-Radish Hunter being played Veloci-Radish Hunter has entered the game.png|Veloci-Radish Hunter on the field Team Radish.png|Veloci-Radish activating its ability Hewwo.png|Two Veloci-Radish Hunters on the field due to the original Veloci-Radish Hunter's ability Chomp chomp.png|Two Veloci-Radish Hunters attacking Not rad-ish at all.png|Veloci-Radish Hunter destroyed Oh no it's really angry.png|Veloci-Radish Hunter activating its Dino-Roar ability VelociRadishHunteronLilyPad.jpg|Veloci-Radish Hunter Fused with ShrunkenVelociRadishHunter.jpg|Veloci-Radish Hunter'Fused' with Lily Pad, and shrunken by Shrink Ray FrozenHunters.jpg|Two Veloci-Radish Hunters frozen Veloci-Radish Hunter Daily Challenge.png|Veloci-Radish Hunter being featured in a Trivia *It shares the same textures and card image with Veloci-Radish Hatchling. Category:Triassic cards Category:Root cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plant cards Category:Plants Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Team-Up cards